


Lost in Paradise

by Yujachaa



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yujachaa/pseuds/Yujachaa





	

 

에이스는 가파른 오르막길을 오른다. 그의 집으로 향하는 길이다. 다닥다닥 붙어있는 좁고 낡은 집들, 거리에 나뒹구는 쓰레기들, 담배꽁초 더미, 동네를 휘감고 있는 우울하고 침잠된 분위기 모두 그에겐 익숙한 것들이다. 온통 낯익은 것들의 투성이인 이곳에서 그는 문득 가슴 서늘한 낯섦을 느낀다. 모르는 세계에 와있는 것도 같았고, 세상이 뒤죽박죽 변해버린 것도 같았다. 이상한 느낌이 에이스의 가슴을 친다. 뭘까, 뭐가 바뀐 거지. 사실, 답은 이미 알고 있다.

 

"……."

 

없다. 

 

"……."

 

없었다.

 

"……."

 

그의 동생이. 루피가.

언제나 함께 오르던 길에, 재잘재잘 참새처럼 떠들던 동생이 옆에 없었다. 보내 버렸다. 좋은 옷 입고, 좋아하는 고기 많이 먹으라고 등을 떠밀었다. 에이스는 발걸음을 멈춘 채 두 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 꽉 깨문 아랫입술에 핏방울이 맺힌다. 귓가에, 루피와 닮았던 중년 남자의 말이 맴돌기 시작한다. 뭐라 했더라, 사업이 갑작스럽게 잘 풀리기 시작해 이제 먹고 살기 좋아졌다고 했나, 루피 하나 정도는 더 먹여살릴 수 있다고 했나. 번지르르하게 빼입은 값비싼 양복을 자랑하듯 계속 툭툭 털며 그런 소리를 했었다. 

 

「내 아들 데려가겠네. 항상 마음에 걸려서 찾아와봤는데…, 이렇게 사는 줄은 꿈에도 몰랐지……. 어린 아들 내팽개치고 재혼한 못난 아비라지만, 이제라도 제대로 그 역할 할 테니까.」

 

어느 날 찾아온 이의 말에 에이스는 안 된다고 할 수 없었다. 이제서야 아버지 노릇이냐, 꺼져라, 루피는 내가 잘 돌볼 것이다, 라는 말이 목구멍까지 차올랐지만 내뱉을 수 없었다. 루피는 18살이었으나, 조금 특별한 아이였다. 안전하고 좋은 환경에서 보호 받으며 제대로 된 보살핌이 필요한 아이였다. 그리고 에이스는 빈말로라도 루피를 잘 돌보았다고 말할 수 없었다. 

 

성인이 되어 할 수 있는 아르바이트가 늘어났지만 둘이 생활하기엔 빠듯했다. 아르바이트 때문에 제가 집에 같이 있어줄 수 있는 날이 많이 없어서 루피는 몇십 번의 거듭된 실패와 반복 끝에 라면 끓이는 법을 터득해야 했고, 제가 늦게 들어오는 날마다 라면으로 끼니를 때웠다. 동생은 라면이 맛있다며 웃었다. 가끔 할 일 없는 동네 양아치들의 심심풀이가 되어 얻어맞거나 강제로 심부름을 해야하는 등 괴롭힘을 당하는 일도 있었다. 에이스는 그런 일을 알게 되었을 때마다 가슴 가득 끓어오르는 죄책감과 울분을, 루피를 그렇게 만든 녀석들에게 주먹을 휘두르는 것으로 삭히곤 했다. 눈물이 차올랐지만 울 자격이 없는 저는 절대 눈물 한 방울 흘려서는 안 되었다. 다짐했었다. 루피를 잘 돌보겠다고. 고아원을 함께 나오기 전, 나가게 되면 맛있는 거 많이 먹게 해주겠다고 약속도 했었다. 괜히 루피를 끌고 나왔다며 후회하는 날이 많았다. 「나랑 여기 나가서 같이 살래?」 그런 말은 하는 게 아니었다. 아무것도 모르는 루피가 기쁘게 응, 응 에이스랑 살래, 라고 대답할 것이 뻔했는데.

 

 

부친이 죽고 가난에 찌들어 피폐해지던 모친은 10살의 에이스를 결국 고아원에 버렸다. 사람이 싫고, 세상이 싫었다. 모친으로부터 버림받은 기억은 에이스의 마음을 상처 내고 할퀴어 들쑤셨다. 부모에게조차 버림받은 내가 어디서 사랑을 받을 수 있을까, 하는 어두운 마음이 그를 잠식해 갔다. 그런 때, 항상 환히 웃으며 다가왔던 게 루피였다. 루피는 이상하게 저를 좋아했다. 싫다고 꺼지라고 해도 늘 따라다녔다. 「형, 형아! 에이스-.」 라며 제가 무슨 별님이나 산타클로스라도 되는 것 마냥 초롱초롱한 눈빛으로 바라보는 것이다. 제가 마치 가치 있고, 대단한 사람인 것처럼 착각하게 하는 눈빛이었다. 멍청이니까 그렇지, 라며 마음을 다잡으려고 해봤지만 맹목적인 애정에 약하게나마 둘러쳤던 벽은 금세 허물어졌다. 누군가의 관심과 사랑이 필요한 나이였고, 저보다 4살이나 어린 아이의 애정일지라도 그건 분명히 소중한 마음의 양분이었다. 루피는 그렇게 어느 순간 에이스의 마음속 깊숙한 곳에 자리하게 되었다.  

 

「에이스랑 나는 가족! 에이스는 내 형아.」 그렇게 웃으며 말하는 루피는 어느 순간 정말로 제 동생이었고, 책임이었다. 지켜줘야 할 대상이었다. 커갈수록 순수한 형의 마음으로 루피를 대할 수 없었지만, 루피가 그의 울타리 안에서 보호받아야 할 존재라는 것엔 변함이 없었다. 잘 돌봐주고 싶었다. 지켜주고 싶었다. 하지만 현실은 쓰디썼다.

 

「에이스. 에이스으-! 형아. 나, 나 형이랑 같이 살고 싶은데-. 에이스랑 있고 싶어. 계속 같이 살면 안 돼? 같이 있자, 응?」

 

가지 않겠다고 루피는 자꾸만 그에게 매달려 왔었다. 같이 살면 안 되느냐고 묻는 루피에게 에이스는 결국 거칠게 윽박질렀다. 그렇게라도 해야 참을 수 있을 것 같았다. 가지 말라고 말하려는 목소리, 루피를 잡으려는 손길, 그리고 눈물을.

 

「넌 가야 해! 네가 가야 나도 좀 편하게 살지!! 가! 제발. 나 좀 편하게 해줘!」

「어… 에, 에이스으…. 내가, 내가 가야 에이스가 편해져?」

「그래! 너 가면 아주 편해질 거야. 엄청 행복해지겠지!」

「내가 가면 에이스…, 행복해지는 거야?」

「그렇다니까! 네가 가면 네 아빠가 나한테도 좋은 거 많이 준다더라!」

「그럼, 그럼, 나, 나 갈게. 나, 나 계속 에이스랑 살고 싶지만, 에이스가 행복한 게 더 좋아. 에이스가 웃는 게 좋아. 그러니까… 흐으…나 그 아저씨 따라갈 거야.」

 

착해빠진 모자란 동생은 끝까지 에이스의 가슴을 무너뜨렸다. 그 기억까지 떠오르자 그는 거칠게 머리를 털었다. 생각하지 말자, 득 될 것은 하나도 없다. 에이스는 빠르게 길을 올랐다. 가빠진 호흡에 거친 숨이 내뱉어지지만 걸음을 멈추지 않았다. 여름이다. 땀이 비 오듯 쏟아진다. 볼을 타고 흘러내린 땀은 턱 끝에 도롱도롱 매달려 있더니 툭, 투둑 소리도 없이 떨어져 내린다. 쉴 새 없이 흘러내린다. 자꾸만, 솟아난다. 

 

"아아, 정말, 오지게 덥네……."

 

연극을 하는 것처럼 어색하기 짝이 없는 톤이다. 에이스는 이제 뛰기 시작했다. 루피네 아버지가 그에게 좋은 것을 많이 준다고 했다는 것은 당연히 거짓말이었다. 하지만 설령 준다고 했더라도, 집, 차, 생활비, 그에게 필요한 모든 걸 준다고 했을지라도 필요 없었다.

 

_너 말고는, 아무것도 필요 없는데._

 

에이스가 뜀박질을 멈췄다. 숨을 몰아쉬느라 가슴이 오르락내리락 한다. 손으로 눈가를 닦아낸다. 땀이 얼마나 쏟아지는지 눈앞이 흐릿해질 지경이다. 너무 뛰었나, 닦아내도 닦아내도 자꾸만 나온다. 얼굴을 모조리 적시고 손을 적신다. 마음을 적신다. 땀샘이 폭발한 게 틀림없다. 그래, 땀샘. 땀이다, 이건. 

 

하늘을 올려다본다. 석양이 하늘을 붉게 물들이고 있다. 어둠이 곧 찾아올 것이다. 어두워진다. 어둠.

 

 

 


End file.
